


Broken Out In Love

by mOther3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bray is probably the Devil, Breakup aftermath, But definitely not canon compliant, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Enzo/Cass but nothing heavy, Minor Dean/Seth/Roman, Shield being Very Domestic, Supernatural Elements, THESE BOYS BROKE MY HEART, is there a name for that ship?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: Enzo is lost after Cass leaves him. Roaming the empty backstage corridors after the show, he comes face to face with Bray Wyatt, who offers a way to make the pain go away. Can he be trusted?Meanwhile, Colin’s trying to put the last four years of his life behind him once and for all. Then the Shield swoops in and everything turns upside down again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Send me a message @magypsyparty on kik if you are interested!
> 
> \---
> 
> I WAS AT THIS SHOW AND IT BROKE MY HEART. ENZO DESERVES BETTER (AND BOY CAN HE ACT).

Like every normal Monday, they burst into the arena, welcomed by immense cheers. 

They do The Bit _("the crowd loves ya almost as much as I do, Zo" Colin would say)._

Enzo dances around a little _("Maybe I should dance wit ya this time..." He says before they go out)._

And everyone has a good time _("I'll never get tired of that" he mutters to Enzo when they win a match)._

It didn't go like that tonight. Cass is shouting something into a mic, gripping it so tight it looks like it might break. Enzo doesn't even register the words anymore. As soon as he said 'Yeah! It was me attacking you!' everything stopped and years of the beautiful tag team they'd become flashed through Enzo's memory, crumbling apart. 

He goes on shouting and Enzo can feel his knees giving out and tears brimming in his eyes. Cass hesitates a moment before grabbing him by the collar of the leather coat he'd bought custom made ( _"jus 'cause you deserve somethin' nice, Zo"_ ). 

"You n' me? We are through." He says it as a fact. Not harshly or shouted. Enzo stares, processing the three words that cause him so much more pain than any injury in a match could. Cass lets him go and brings a sudden boot to Enzo's face, knocking him to the hard mat in a daze.

The ring is cold and empty. Kurt is there. Enzo is vaguely aware of his manager trying to help him up. 

His knees don't quite hold him as he gets a glimpse of Colin at the top of the ramp, looking back with a steel gaze. Those eyes used to light up when Enzo would say his name. He doubles against Kurt, tears spilling over as Colin, his partner for four amazing years, leaves. 

\---

Everyone looks away when Enzo limps backstage. They're shaken and unsure of what to do. Colin is god-knows-where, probably for the better. 

He doesn't think about where he's going and just walks, hopefully to a quiet place or outside into the night where he can disappear. 

A distant, smooth voice calls out, echoing through the empty corridors. Enzo stops and turns.

"Little lamb, are you lost?"

The voice chuckles. It's a full and hearty laugh, almost friendly (in a twisted way). Rough, warm hands cup his cheeks from behind and Enzo instinctively throws a kick back to dislodge the potential attacker. He doesn't connect and the hands let go. Enzo whips around, met with an empty hall. The few lights illuminating his way flicker momentarily. 

"Don't be scared, lamb. I come as a friend." The voice coos, as if it's speaking to a child.

Enzo says nothing. He's sure if he tried to talk, he'd just end up in tears again. The hand rests on his shoulder, turning him around with an assertive gentleness. The other wipes the fresh tears dripping down his cheeks. Enzo is too numb to protest.

The wry smile of the Wyatt patriarch meets him. His eyes are obscured by the ratty fedora atop his dreadlocks.

People usually went out of their way to avoid the Wyatt family. Bray was a loose cannon who could certainly hurt Enzo very much right now if he felt like it. The thought crossed the smaller man's mind briefly as Bray smiled down at him (he wouldn't mind it, truthfully). 

"Don't you cry, lamb. Dry your eyes." Bray purrs. Enzo does so obediently, he has nothing to lose listening to him. 

"It hurts, I know. I loved once, like you," The flickering lantern by his feet dims, "But I woke up from that dream a long time ago. Mortals, you mortals hardly ever realize the silly games you play to distract yourselves from the truth."

He laughs like he's told a hilarious joke. Enzo finds himself smiling stupidly. Bray is hypnotic. His words feel so soothing after the hurt Colin inflicted. 

"Do you want me to wake you up too? I can make the pain go away. You won't have to feel ever again." He grabs Enzo by the jaw with just one hand, lifting his head so their eyes meet. 

Enzo doesn't care if he's dealing with the devil, he doesn't want to feel so _empty_. He's nothing without Colin. Bray's aura is numbing, trustworthy...

"I-I don't want to feel anymore. Make it s-stop." Enzo squeaks desperately. Bray grins.

"Close your eyes, Lamb. Surrender."

Enzo closes his eyes and sees fireflies...

\---

The slow bass of Bray's entrance booms through the arena. Colin is in the ring, uncaring gaze set at the top of the ramp. Bray saunters out, smiling. 

Behind him is Enzo, carrying the lantern vacantly as Bray's music fills his empty mind.

_He won’t see the sun again for years to come._

_He’s broken out in love._


	2. Guilty Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey dude, you alright? I uh, forgot something backstage and noticed you were still here..." His prying isn't subtle. Colin knows he's curious about what happened to Enzo. 
> 
> Dean scoffs at Seth's obvious inquisition and drawls out, still barely awake, "We want to know why ya dumped your boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Send me a message @magypsyparty on kik if you are interested!

Enzo vacantly steps through the ropes, not taking his eyes from his former partner. Bray looms outside the ring, grinning like a snake and pacing back and forth. Enzo looks listlessly back to him and exhales audibly. 

"What the hell is this?" Colin whispers to Enzo, "Did someone script this? Is he payin' you?" He motions to Bray, who laughs. Cass may have cut ties from Enzo last week, but that didn't mean he lost all feelings for the man he'd been so close with. 

Enzo looks him over, the corners of his lips curling into the faintest smile. It's a distant and foreign kind of smirk, unlike his usual toothy grin. He blows the lantern out and the music stops. Bray gives him a microphone, but Colin swipes it away in a fit of emotion, shouting into it.

"Where have you been? Nobody's seen you! You wouldn' pick up your phone..! I even called your _mom_ , Zo! What is this-this.." he motions at Enzo's plain outfit. His hair is down—no wig, no ponytails or braids. His brown roots are starting to peek through his bleached locks, "Where's Enzo?"

Bray's voice cuts off any more outburst, "Now you see, Colin... He's not like the rest of you unawakened mortals anymore. I've shown him true power. The things my sister and I can do..." 

"You leave 'im out of whatever supernatural bullshit you think you can control! This is between me n' Zo!" Colin snaps back, prompting a smile from Bray, who steps up onto the apron. Enzo tenses and shudders for a moment, reaching for the new mic Bray holds out for him.

Enzo's voice is quiet and monotone. 

"Colin. We can be together again." His voice cracks momentarily and a fleeting look of terror crosses his face as whatever trance he's in lifts for an instant. Bray clears his throat and Enzo stiffens up again. "Last week, there was passion and love in your voice. And hurt. You're hurting. Love breeds pain. Our savior can heal the pain like he did to mine."

Enzo holds out a hand, looking to Cass, who drops his mic, going after Bray instead.

He's stopped cold by his former teammate. 

"Colin.." His voice has a sense of urgency and fear. Cass wants to scoop him up and take him far away from Bray, but he's only just announced his independence. He'd like to keep it that way. 

"Let me deal wit' him, Zo! Then you leave me alone, got it?" He growls, tying to stay strong.

"Colin.. _please_.." Enzo chokes out as Bray grabs him and leads him through the ropes and out of the ring. The arena lights flicker out, then back on, and the pair is nowhere to be seen. 

\---

Cass finds himself lingering even after the show's over. He should've been getting ready for the drive to their next performance, or packing his stuff, or getting some rest. Enzo's appearance left him shaken so much that it was all he could think about. 

Sure, Enzo had gotten annoying. 

And loud. 

But he was always charismatic and loving, especially in the ring. 

Bray had him under a spell, or hypnotized him, _something_ about the head Wyatt just sucked the life right out of Enzo's hyperactive body.

Approaching footsteps draw Colin back to the present and he's met with the concerned face of Seth Rollins. Reigns is lingering a few feet behind, a half asleep Dean Ambrose in tow, already out of his wrestling gear and into pajamas. The trio had their own issues with the Wyatt family; most recently Seth, who'd gotten into a spat with Bray last week over the company's latest video game release, of all things. 

Seth's voice is calming and gentle when he's outside of the ring, not having to shout every word to a screaming crowd. 

"Hey dude, you alright? I uh, forgot something backstage and noticed you were still here..." His prying isn't subtle. Colin knows he's curious about what happened to Enzo. 

Dean scoffs at Seth's obvious inquisition and drawls out, still barely awake, "We want to know why ya dumped your boy." 

"Actually, we came to ask you if you and Enzo are okay, and what's going on with him and Bray." Roman adds. Seth shrugs and nods, watching Cass for an answer. 

"I uh... I don't know if he's okay." 

This wipes the forced smile off of Seth's face. 

"I shouldn't have yelled at him in the ring... H-he took it too hard, I knew he would..."

"Hey now, it's not the end of the world if you said some stuff you shouldn't... We got back together just fine and we fought like cats and dogs!" Seth motions to Roman and Dean, the latter leaning fast asleep against his more awake companion. 

"But Bray's got him... I saw Enzo, he's in a trance..."

Seth looks back to Roman again, hoping for a possible answer. 

"Listen, Randy Orton once pretended to be following Bray for months, then beat the shit out of him on a moment's notice. Enzo's probably just trying to get a foothold into a new alliance this way. He'll leave when he's ready." Roman explains calmly. His placid expression doesn't make Colin feel any better. Getting tangled up with the Wyatt family meant dealing with the devil. Sure, a big guy like Randy could handle it. Maybe. But Enzo?

"That's great n' all... But Zo ain't no Randy Orton, if you haven't noticed." 

Seth shrugs it off and gives Colin a friendly slap on the shoulder, "Exactly. He needs a big dude around to protect him. Bray got his ass dumped by everyone in his clan after Randy fought him. Wouldn't it be smart for Enzo to take advantage of that?" 

"... Sure. I guess..."

Seth smiles, a little more genuine this time, "C'mon. It's getting late. You can ride with us to the next gig." 

Colin finds himself following the three out into the empty parking lot outside the arena and into their van. The sounds of Dean's snoring and the quiet late-night radio in the front put him and his anxious thoughts to sleep. He would have to catch up with Enzo next Monday.


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin looks up to meet Dean’s serious crystal blue eyes and shrinks back even more.
> 
> “You gotta be absolutely sure something’s wrong, kid.” He starts quietly, “if you screw something up that’s not your business, management’s gonna have your ass outta here so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im magypsyparty and im terrible at updating my fics
> 
> also I wrote half of this at midnight so.. sorry about any typos/grammar stuff

Staying with the Shield was far less painful than Colin expected. Their hotel room habits were shockingly similar to his and Enzo's; Seth just flopped into bed without even taking off his ring gear (Enzo would do the same on long nights), Roman was quietly coaxing Dean into actually doing some laundry tonight, and Colin watched them awkwardly from the pull-out bed that was about a foot too short for him. 

He'd expected the Shield to be intense out of the ring. They were all talented, former title holders who actually won matches and belts, but that didn't stop them from being themselves, apparently. He'd realized he'd been staring at them, mesmerized by the normality of it all as Dean looked up at him, finishing a box of stale Oreos with Roman.

"Haven't you seen a couple dudes eatin' cookies before? Quit staring." Colin blushed and looked away at Dean's callout. 

"It's jus' that... I expected youse to be more... disciplined outside the ring. Me n' Zo always screwed around and we blamed not winnin' a title on that."

Roman actually emoted at that. He chuckled and shook his head, "Colin, of _course_ we're human when we're not on the job. We're gonna eat shitty gas station cookies and lay around, it's what we like to do between shows. We train our asses off too, but between that and air time is our time. Don't blame your down time for your failures." 

Dean adds a muffled 'amen' through bites of the last Oreo and adds, "It's what you two are doing on the team that counts. Back when I had to be these idiots' leader, I had to make sure we had some real solid ring chemistry, yanno? You guys probably coulda used some of that, judging on how that breakup went.”

Seth giggles. It’s light and happy, and the way Dean and Roman light up in response makes Colin squirm. Enzo used to laugh like that. Seth keeps on talking and pulls him out of the memory. “You shoulda seen how pissed Kurt was when he realized what was happening. You might’ve sucked in the ring, but you guys made him some serious bank on all the merch you two sold.”

Colin looks at them, then down, so he doesn’t have to deal with three pairs of prying eyes. They all silence, sensing he’s about to talk, which just makes Colin more uncomfortable. 

“Listen.. it’s real nice of you guys to do this for me. Tryna cheer me up n’ all, but it’s complicated. We had a lot of stuff goin’ right and a lot of stuff goin’ wrong. I gotta figure out our relationship on my own, but I need to know what Bray did. Zo would never run wit’ him, and I know that.”

Colin looks up to meet Dean’s serious crystal blue eyes and shrinks back even more. 

“You gotta be absolutely sure something’s wrong, kid.” He starts quietly, “if you screw something up that’s not your business, management’s gonna have your ass outta here so fast you won’t know what hit you.” 

Roman senses Colin’s unease and puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, shutting him up. 

“What we’re trying to say is: if Enzo’s just falling back on Bray for support, you interrupting is just going to make your relationship worse. I thought Shield was gone for good after Seth turned.”

Seth smiles sheepishly and shrugs, “Hey man, not every day the Game offers you a job.”

His interruption earns him a light punch on the shoulder from both teammates and Roman continues, “We’re back now. We fought, of course, but we gave each other some space and a lot of time to cool off. Enzo took it real rough. He’s going to need time to adjust and process what happened.”

“But-“ Colin manages to say before Roman raises a hand to cut him off.

“But Bray is a different story. I know. It doesn’t automatically mean he’s using Enzo as a sacrificial lamb or anything, but it’s best to be wary.”

Colin remembers hearing Bray call Enzo ‘lamb’ under his breath as they were leaving the ring. It makes him a little nauseous to think about what Roman’s implying.

“He called Zo ‘lamb’.” He blurts out, color draining from his face. Roman stops and stares for a moment, registering that something might actually be wrong.

“He... what?”

“He called Enzo his lamb! When they were leaving the ring!” Colin says a little too loud, probably waking the hotel guests next door. There’s an angry thump on the wall and he jumps, startled. 

The three look at each other, seeming to have a brief, mental exchange before turning back to Colin. 

Dean is the first to speak, choosing his words carefully:

“That’s... probably not a good thing, then.” He says plainly, obviously a little shocked. 

They’d seen some weird stuff in their days, but the possibility of... sacrifice? It was a hasty conclusion, but Dean wouldn’t put it past Bray. 

“So you get why I’m freaked out now?” Colin pushes, watching them expectantly. 

The Shield nods in unison and he finally feels a bit less paranoid now that someone else believes that Bray is really the snake that announce team makes him out to be. 

Seth holds out a hand.

“If you find out that he’s really gonna sacrifice your boy, just give us the word and we’ll kick his ass.” 

Colin takes it, still shaking faintly. 

“I-I’ll let you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Send me a message @magypsyparty on kik if you are interested!


End file.
